


Wet T-Shirt

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Time, OTP Feels, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Hold My (Green) BeerPrompt: K/L AU shore leave at a bar, "If you win the contest, you might get lucky"singerdiva





	

The icy water slid down Lee's torso, and he jumped back in a futile attempt to keep it from soaking his shorts. "Kara!" he yelled.

She giggled, the two pitchers still in her hands. She held them up and waved them back and forth over her head as a group of women behind him hooted in unequivocal sexual support.

"Contest! Contest! Contest!" they chanted in unison.

He groaned. He'd forgotten the impromptu contests at this bar. The noise level around him escalated as the female bartenders pulled out their hoses and turned them on the men in their vicinity.

"What the frak, Kara?"

She danced up into his space. "Aw, quit pouting, Apollo. It's just a wet t-shirt contest."

He looked pointedly down at his shorts, with the clear outline of his limp cock.

She smirked at him. "What? Afraid you won't win?"

"Of course I'm not going to win, Kara! Are you out of your mind?" He shook his head. "Forget I said that. Of course you are."

"Well, Lee, if you do..." she ran a knuckle back and forth at his waist, "there's something in it for you."

He raised a brow at her, ignoring the stirring in his shorts. It was torture, but he waited her out.

She frowned up at him, puzzled by his silence, then stepped closer, dropping her hand to run that same knuckle down along his cock. "Win this for me, and you can -" She squeezed him through his shorts.

Ten minutes later, standing on the stage with the entire female population of the bar, and half the males, shouting "Apollo! Apollo! Apollo!" he grinned over his shoulder at the crowd as he wiggled his ass in victory.

He jumped off the stage and strode toward Kara, bending her over his arm as he kissed her. When he pulled her up, he lifted her over his shoulder and took her out the back door to the tune of catcalls and Kara's shrieks of laughter.

Her feet hit the floor and her back hit the wall at the same time. He ground himself against her, his tongue delving between her lips with a purpose.

She smiled against his mouth, and he broke away to breathe.

"In a hurry, Lee?" she murmured. "I thought for sure you'd wanna take your time."

"I can take my time next time, Kara."

She wriggled and pushed her shorts down, then wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Well, then, get on with it, Apollo."

He guided himself into her, both of them groaning. Kara pulled him into a sloppy wet kiss, her heel digging into his ass. He went harder and faster, spilling into her within moments.

Kara knocked her head against the wall, panting out, "Were you going for a record, Lee?"

He flushed, stammering. He didn't know how to say he hadn't wanted to give her a chance to change her mind. Her grin wobbled a little. "It's fine, Lee." She let her legs fall to the ground. As she pulled up her shorts, she added, "I haven't waited all summer not to give you a second chance. There's a bed back at the beach house."

He grabbed her hand, barely letting her finish her sentence as he pulled her across the sand homeward.


End file.
